1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing for bicycle pedals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle pedals are sold as accessories for bicycles and, for keeping them available or presenting them to a customer in a store, have to be contained in a suitable packing.
It is known to provide boxes for packing the bicycle pedals in them. Such boxes are e.g. of the type to be folded open, wherein two recesses are arranged in the interior of such a box for receiving the pedals.
In case of such product packings, a customer or interested observer can neither see nor touch the pedal without opening the packing. When the packing has been opened, the customer can take out the pedals. In this situation, however, there is an increased risk of shoplifting because, after removal of the packing, it may be quite easy for the customer to pocket the pedals.
Particularly in pedals which are not designed as click pedals, it may be important for a customer or interested person to visually examine or touch the pedals before possibly buying them, since the decision as to whether or not to buy them will often depend on customer-relevant features such as, e.g., skid resistance, perceived overall quality, haptics and other visually recognizable aspects.
It is an object of the invention to provide a packing for bicycle pedals which makes it possible for an interested person to visually examine and to touch one of the pedals without opening or damaging the product packing.
According to the invention, the above object is achieved by the features defined in claim 1.